


7 Things About Bones McCoy and Jim Kirk

by tiny_increments



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extramarital Affairs, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, So so much angst, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_increments/pseuds/tiny_increments
Summary: Just some head canons about my favorite ship and their origins. Takes place in Reboot!verse but is heavily influenced by TOS and The Search for Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 2





	1. 7 Things Nobody (not even Jim Kirk) Knows About Leonard H McCoy

1\. He was adopted by David McCoy in 2228 when he was only seven months old, but didn’t know until much later. By sheer coincidence, he and his dad looked enough alike that no one ever questioned David's actual paternity.  
  
2\. He never had a mother. David didn't date women. He didn't date anyone, it seemed. McCoy had aunts and a grandmama, though, who taught him the finer details of the fairer sex. He probably should've listened to them more when he was younger.  
  
3\. He has no middle name. In the style of Harry S Truman, the H is just an initial. Leonard thinks it stands for his birth mom, Hannah, but he never got the chance to ask his dad about it.  
  
4\. Jocelyn Gomez, otherwise known as "The Ex", was his high school sweetheart. They met freshman year, started dating when they were sophomores, and were engaged before graduation. She was his first everything and was the only person he ever allowed to call him Lenny.  
  
5\. It was his fault his marriage failed. He cracked under the demands of residency, took up drinking, and ended up making some fatal mistakes, like sleeping with an intern in an empty exam room. Most people assumed _he_ was the victim in the divorce (after all, he had lost his daughter), but he never corrected them - it was a lot easier than admitting his guilt.  
  
6\. Even though it never failed to trigger the pain of his divorce, McCoy actually liked it when Jim called him Bones. Somehow, it separated him from his past. New name, new life, new man, right? (Oh, who was he kidding? He was an old bastard now, dammit. He doesn't have a new lease on life and never will until he stops grumbling about his old one.)  
  
7\. The times that he locks himself in the small, shared bathroom that separates his and Doctor M'Benga's quarters, leaning over the toilet and pumping himself to get rid of the day's frustrations and tensions, McCoy's thoughts usually wander to his captain. His fingers running through that thick blond hair, those pert pink lips running kisses down his chest, those blue eyes eternally filled with lust ... McCoy is absolutely and irrevocably attracted to Kirk, but no one, _no one_ , will ever have to know.


	2. 7 Things Nobody (not even Bones) Knows About James Tiberius Kirk

1\. Jim has an older brother, George Samuel aka Sam. He's four years older than Jim and ran away from home when Winona was off-planet. Their step-dad, Frank, the reason Sam left in the first place, called the police and reported him missing, but the case went cold a few months later. Jim is the only person on Earth who knows where Sam is and he's not telling anyone.  
  
2\. Frank never physically hurt Jim. The psychological damage of being told, every day, that he killed his father and that he drove his mother away, no matter if it was true or not, was enough to mess Jim up.  
  
3\. He became an alcoholic when he was 13 years old, when he found out that a few shots of whiskey really _did_ make the pain go away.  
  
4\. Jim's criminal record is 95% assault and battery. The other five percent is that time Frank called him in for theft of a motor vehicle when he was ten. So, actually, with the expunging of his juvenile record, Jim's criminal record is 100% assault and battery. Fuck Starfleet's hand-to-hand classes, _that's_ Jim's advanced combat training.  
  
5\. Despite his sexual prowess, Jim's never been in a relationship with anybody. He dated a girl for a few months in high school at the request of his psychiatrist, but it ended up being completely physical. Jim's pretty sure that wasn't what Dr. Meno had in mind.  
  
6\. Also at the request of his psychiatrist, Jim started keeping a journal. The habit has stuck with him. In addition to his captain's log, he scribbles onto the PADD he's had since he was fifteen every night before going to bed. It's password protected and kept under lock and key during the day. The last thing a captain needs is someone finding out just how fucked up he really is.  
  
7\. All those women and all those men and Kirk was only thinking about one person: Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy. Ever since meeting him on that shuttle to Starfleet, Jim has been fucking out of desperation. He fell in love (at least, Jim thinks it's love, he's never been in love before) with the one person he thinks he'll never, _ever_ be able to get.


End file.
